Tough Love
by Lulu Ichimaru
Summary: She's always heard that the new ones had it tough, but being the person she was, she thought she could tough it out. Boy was she wrong. NnoitoraXOC and maybe some AizenXOC


** Tough Love**_  
_

_She's always heard that the new ones had it tough, but being the person she was, she thought she could tough it out. Boy was she wrong. NnoitoraXOC and maybe some AizenXOC_

* * *

_"What is your name?"_

She tossed and turned in her sleep, regretfully dreaming of the day she was offered to come live in this place and serves Sousuke Aizen.

_"Teresana Jasante."_

It was a memory etched in her mind, forced to plague it forever. Almost every night since she got there, she had been having the same dream.

_"Would you like to come serve under me? In return, you will be able to live in my fortress."_

It was a tempting offer and she accepted, although it only led to her unhappiness.

"Nnng..." Teresana muttered, sitting up in her bed. Although the moon hung high outside, she knew it was day.

She brushed her purple hair out of her face and stood up._ 'What a relief... Nnoitora-sama isn't here.'_

Sometimes when she woke up, Nnoitora would be waiting at her door. Possibly to train her and much of the sort. It was a very... limited life for her. Sometimes, she wouldn't even be allowed to leave her room unless he knew. That was the disadvantages for having Nnoitora be the man who trained you.

Of course Aizen-sama didn't know about their little training sessions, but it didn't matter to Nnoitora-sama; he always got what he wanted.

Moments later, Teresana was dressed and Sangre Hueso was at her side. She sauntered out into the hall and peered around. No one. _'I wonder where everyone went?'_

Then it hit her. There was a meeting in Aizen's throne room to discuss the intruders that were invading Hueco Mundo. Quick on her feet, Teresana made it to the big doors and opened them, but only to a crack so she could slip in.

"Its a pleasure you could finally join us... Teresana."

She knew Aizen-sama had noticed she wasn't here. Besides, why would he be saying that out loud? She felt eyes on her but she noted that they all turned back to the man on the throne. "Resa... Where have ya been all mornin'?"

She froze. Only one person called her by the name Resa. "I just w-woke up, Nnoitora-sama." Nnoitora was the only being that struck fear into Teresana. Besides, it was his fault that she slept in. If only he'd just let her go to sleep...

"Why stutter?" His voice came out smoothly, almost as if taunting her. "Do I scare ya?" That's exactly what he wanted. To strike fear into the back of her mind where it will stay for years to come.

"No, Nnoitora-sama..."

She could practically feel him smile. That smirk he held on his face practically bore into her.

"You may go." Aizen-sama's voice penetrated through her Nnoitora's small conversation.

_'Is it over already?'_ Teresana thought, looking over at the massive throne. _'He wanted me to miss it... I bet he heard every word Aizen-sama said.'_

She took a step towards the door, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Now where ya goin'?" He was like a father - always wanting to know where she was - except he was more... lewd.

"I'm going back to my room." She had managed to say it with a straight face and without her voice breaking. A small laugh filled the air. "I'll be there soon..." Thoughts of lewd, perverted thoughts filled her mind and she pushed them to the back of her mind. Where would she get the idea that Nnoitora-sama was a pervert? Okay, stupid question.

She felt him squeeze her shoulder until she felt like it would just break. A moment of relief came when he let go and she headed to the doors of the throne room.

"Are you all right, Teresana?" Aizen's voice echoed towards her. She looked over to the wall and Nnoitora-sama had vanished. "You seem to have something on your mind. Care to share?"

She turned on her heel and saw that genuine smile crossing Sousuke's visage. Sure it was comforting, but it also sent chills down one's spine. "Nothing's wrong Aizen-sama." She said, quickly leaving the room. _'She seems more interesting than the day she came.'_

* * *

Teresana stood in the doorway to her room. Nnoitora-sama wasn't there - yet. That's the thought that scared her. He could come in at any moment and continue his _business._

It was the same thing that had been going on since she came here. It usually happened when he was in a bad mood, but it also happened during his good moods.

Nnoitora-sama was a very confusing man.

"Waitin' for me?" The numero felt to hands perch themselves on her waist. They were Nnoitora-sama's. She felt powerless when she felt Sangre Hueso leave her side.

"No..." Teresana wanted to say that, but she was afraid that would anger him and make him break her.

Even though she was an exceptionally tough arrancar, whatever this man did, it affected her ultimately.

"Nnoitora-sama..." She breathed, when she felt his fingers bring down the collar of her shirt. She shivered when she felt his tattooed tongue explore her clavicle.

"Hmm...?" He said, not bothering to stop what he was doing. _'He's not even listening... and this is what made me late for the meeting in the first place!'_

Nnoitora was about to pull her collar down farther to expose more skin, but just in the nick of time, help came.

"Nnoitora-sama," It was Tesla. "Aizen-sama has called an emergency meeting - for the Espada."

_'Thank you Aizen-sama!'_

Nnoitora gave a grumble of disapproval. "When I get back, I'll pick up where I left off..."

Teresana heard footsteps and the door close. Nnoitora-sama and Tesla were gone.

Her small fingers reached up to her neck and she could feel where his tongue had been. Her digits tingled at the touch.

Yes, it was true. Teresana loved Nnoitora-sama like a father, but what he put her through had made her terrified of him.

* * *

I know its a bit short, but I've always wanted to write a story like this.

Please review!


End file.
